


Seeking Sanctuary

by KaetheVaako



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse-like AU, Does not follow canon at all, M/M, Multi, No I don't know when I'm getting back to it, OCs - Freeform, On Hiatus, Rough Draft, This will not be abandoned, Tons of OCs, Work In Progress, just slow going, nor does it follow anything past season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaetheVaako/pseuds/KaetheVaako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the Massacres, Edward Monroe and his tiny pack of wesen merely want a place to call home. Rumors speak of a true Sanctuary, guarded by something even more terrifying than the Royals, but whom welcomes all if they come in peace. They just weren’t expecting the Demon to be that Guardian.</p><p>For Grimms are the Henchmen, the ones that led the Massacres at the command of the Royals. And the one most feared, most reviled Grimm was the Demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Keira's Rough Trade and between school, work, and personal reasons I pretty much just stopped participating. I do have plans to finish this story, but for now it'll be a very slow going fic.

They were making their way on rumors.

Rumors that there was a safe place for both human and wesen.

Rumors that it was protected by something…or someone that even the Royals feared. Rumors that Grimms would not go near it, that all were welcomed and protected as long as one was intent on living in peace.

Monroe was intent on living in peace. He doubted the rumors that this place, this Sanctuary would welcome all though. Blutbad were not welcomed, the old tales of the Big Bad Wolf surviving and lending evidence to superstition even today. Those same tales though protected the convoy he traveled with, kept the children and the innocent safe from wanderers and bandits who would do them harm.

Stretching in the pre-dawn light, he looked around the camp. Most of them were still sleeping, only Heath and Veronica awake. They had found 16 year old Heath in the ruins of St. Louis, living in a dessicated part of what remained of the Arch. Human and easy prey for the hunting packs of wesen that still existed. Veronica, 27 and a balam, had taken charge of him and brought him into the convoy. No one had minded. Strength in numbers translated across all species.

The children, all ten of them under the age of ten, were sleeping in a puppy pile nearest the fire, surrounded by Kyle’s hunting dogs, Dobermans and German Shepherds and Rottweilers. All of whom were very protective over the children and whom, to Kyle’s lasting despair and amusement, regarded Monroe as their alpha.

“Good Morrow Monroe,” Veronica smiled at him. “There is no need to be awake at such an early hour. The dogs and I are more than capable of watch.”

“Even the Massacres can’t keep me off my schedule Veronica,” Monroe said, grinning when she laughed, an understanding look in her eyes. Before the Massacres, he had been Wielder. Now, six months after the Massacres, no one was the same as they were before.

No one knew what had caused the Massacres other than rumors. Humans in governmental power had discovered wesen. Too fast for either the Royals or the Council to deal with. Suddenly, humans were not the only species on the planet. Suddenly the predators of fairy tales were real. Though many had tried to keep wesen safe, understanding that not all meant harm, they had failed. Within six months of discovery, war had been declared on wesen. On all wesen.

Two months after war was declared, the Grimms became common knowledge and rumors begun to spread among the wesen. The Royals were behind them, directing and using the Grimms. Pretending to be human, in order to keep their power and wealth.

Bloody battles, pyrrhic victories, almost three years of loss of life for both sides. Then Denver, Colorado happened.

Only rumors escaped. Rumors that often contradicted each other. Grimms fighting for wesen. Grimms fighting against wesen. Grimms fighting Grimms. Whatever happened, the only thing all agreed on was the The Demon was involved and after Denver, no one knew what happened to him.

The most feared Grimm, the nephew of Marie Kessler, the one many had called Death. No one knew his name or what he looked like but all agreed he was worse than his aunt. No one survived an encounter with him. No one had ever lived to reveal much of anything about him.

And after the destruction of Denver, for the entire city had been destroyed in that last battle, no one had heard of him or about him. Many believed him dead and had rejoiced.

After Denver laws began to pass, humans with power (FBI, CIA, NSA, etc, etc, etc) began to protect wesen instead of hunting them. Four years after discovery, after war, wesen were now protected under law. Guarded and given the same rights and protection as any other citizen in America.

Not that it changed the views of the people. Discrimination and racism still ran high and wild in most places. Wesen chased out, made to leave under bogus excuses.

He had already been traveling, hearing the rumors of a sanctuary in Oregon when he had run into the convoy. Men, women, and children; human and wesen, traveling to find someplace…somewhere safe. They had also heard the rumors of a sanctuary and had let him join.

Currently they were camped outside Salt Lake City, the humans and those wesen that could pass for human easily having gone out to get supplies and hunt. Most of the major cities survived the Massacres but damage was everywhere. Luckily cars and electricity still worked though gas was getting rare.

“Let me know if anyone starts to give you trouble,” Veronica said, pulling Monroe out of his mental wanderings. “We picked up a couple people while out last night and they’ve got attitude.”

“Wesen then?” Monroe asked as he sat down beside her, Heath stirring the pot of stew on the fire.

“Yeah. Blutbaden boys,” She said as she poked his side. “Teenagers so they’re gonna push boundaries.”

“I’ll end it,” Monroe warned. They didn’t have the time to cater to attitude problems. They needed to get the children to safety and were counting on Sanctuary.

“I don’t doubt that,” Veronica laughed. “I don’t doubt that.” She went silent, serious as she met his eyes. “I don’t know how true this is, but the boys told us there are rumors of a Grimm wandering here…and that it has a wesen companion.”

“Bullshit,” he replied. “Grimms and Wesen aren’t allies.”

“I’m just saying what I’ve heard,” Veronica said as she stood as others of the camp began to wake up and pack up. The children were beginning to get active, playing and shrieking with glee. “Where are we headed, has Kyle and Ryan decided?”

“Oregon, I think we’re heading by way of Boise and the river.”

“Yay, more flatlands,” Veronica deadpanned, amusement clear in her eyes. “I’m gonna gather the wayward chitlins. You’ve got the dogs?”

“I’ve got the dogs.”

He watched as she walked off, gently running her fingers across Heath’s shoulders, depositing her scent to warn others off. Taking a deep breath, he turned and started to gather the dogs.

He really hoped that rumor of a Grimm in Salt Lake was merely that. Rumor.

A Grimm on their tail was the last thing they needed.

***

“There’s a convoy of wesen and humans about ten miles outside the city. Their leaders are humans but they’ve got three Blutbaden in the group along with a Balaam that I can see.”

“So kill the wesen and we’ll blame the humans. No one is going to contradict a Grimm.”

She narrowed her eyes, watching the two Grimms below her. Their leader had thought a couple of Grimms were going off the rails and it looked like he had been right. How they thought they were going to get away with this was beyond her, but she had no problems correcting this behavior.

Crouching low, seeming as nothing more than a shadow along the cliff, she pulled out her dagger and leapt, crashing into the first Grimm and slicing his throat. As his body fell to the ground, blood spilling she darted backwards, narrowly missing a knife to her chest.

The Grimm leapt forward, rage clear in his eyes as he swept the knife forward, intent on her and her death. She merely laughed, blocking his arm as he aimed for her head. Slamming her hand into his elbow, she pulled his arm against her chest and shoved, sending him down to the ground and twisting his arm.

“Now,” She began calmly, pressing her knee into his spine. “You’re going to tell me who you are, what you’re doing here, and why you think you’re above the Leader’s law.”

“Spineless whore,” the Grimm snarled.

She laughed. “Really? Work on your insults.” She pressed down harder. “Now. You can talk to me…or you can talk to him and trust me,” She grinned as a loud snarl echoed around them. “He’s a lot more dangerous than I am.”

Red eyes gleamed out of the darkness as a large wolf stepped forward.

“Now then,” She grinned. “Where were we?”

The Grimm gulped, looking at the wolf before looking at her and groaning, giving up. “I’m Colin, we’re here to stop that convoy outside of the city, and Richard, the Grimm you killed,” He snarled. “Told us the Leader sent us out here to deal with that scum.”

“Ooo.I don’t think so,” She said as she released him. “Now here’s what’s going to happen. We’re going to the Leader and you’re going to tell him all.” She pushed him towards the wolf. “Feralas here will take you.” She narrowed her eyes as he started to protest. “Either you go with him or I’ll kill you where you stand.”

Quieting, he walked over to Feralas and once the two were out of sight, she turned her attention towards where the convoy was located. If they were headed for Sanctuary, and by the looks of it they were due to the mix of humans and wesen, they’d go a lot better with a guide. As long as no one woged and caused her Grimm instincts to kick in, she should be able to pass as human to get them to Sanctuary.

Nick would kill her if she got herself killed.

Grinning, she headed towards the convoy. This was going to be a very interesting journey home.

***

She reached the cliff that overlooked the convoy, leaning down and making sure her scent wouldn’t waft over towards them. Two men stood off towards the side, talking and gesturing over a map, making her guess these two were the convoy leaders. Over by the huge cooking pot, she could see the rest of the convoy gathered, the children in the middle of the group and the most protected. There was no hesitation in any interactions, no shyness or disgust in any movement between anyone. In this convoy at least, there was no hatred for humans or for wesen and it was a glorious sight to see.

Too many times had refugees reached Sanctuary and refused to fit in. They had either been humans who despised and hated wesen or wesen who despised and hated humans. Then there had been the ones who hadn’t expected Grimms to be in Sanctuary and sure as hell hadn’t expected to meet the Ruling Council.

All were welcomed in Sanctuary yes. However if you meant any inhabitant of Sanctuary harm, you were brought before the Ruling Council and depending on how they judged depended on what happened to you. Many had been exiled for refusing to follow the laws. Only three had ever been killed by the Ruling Council. Two of whom had been serial rapists and had stupidly thought they could continue their spree in Sanctuary.

They had ended up castrated and thrown into the woods that the blutbaden of the town called home. No one had seen them since but the Grimms who made Sanctuary home knew full well that the two rapists were dead, killed by the blutbaden.

The third had been a serial killer. He never got in front of the Ruling Council as he had tried to go after a man in front of Nick. The bloodbath that happened was still talked about and passed on as warning to all newcomers.  
Sanctuary accepted all, as long as you meant peace and safety. If one meant harm and death, if one’s intent was to cause pain and despair, you would die in Sanctuary.

From what she had seen of this convoy so far though, they would do very well in Sanctuary. Once she integrated herself with the group, gained the trust and hopefully didn’t set any wesen off, she’d make the final choice. If they came in with a Grimm’s Blessing, they wouldn’t be watched with distrust and suspicion as most newcomers were at first from the inhabitants.

Which, granted, is needed, she mused to herself. For most of the newcomers freak when they find out that the police force in Sanctuary is made up of Grimms, Blutbaden, a Damonfeuer, Hundjager, and two Lowen. Especially the Grimms.

Six Grimms made Sanctuary home. Six Grimms who guarded, protected, and kept safe the wesen and the humans who lived there. Such action was such a culture shock to any newcomer that it took time for them to realize they were safe.

It was also why only two people knew Nick’s identity.

All of Sanctuary knew who Nick Burkhardt was.

None of them knew who he was related to. That was a cluster fuck waiting to happen.

Glancing at her watch, she stretched and began to make her way down the cliff towards the convoy. It was time to introduce herself, see if they were actually trying to make their way to Sanctuary, and judge them if they were.

Long as they meant peace, she wouldn’t stop them.

***  
“I doubt very much that telling anyone of my relations would help the situation,” Nick sighed as he sat down between Sean and Frank, head in his hands. “We have enough problems with the wesens and Grimms interacting. The last thing we need is the outright war that would come about if they knew what my identity was during the Massacres.”

“I don’t know what else we can do,” Rosalee said tentatively. “It’s clear that something is coming for Sanctuary. The fact we’re guarded by Grimms isn’t deterring it.”

Sean shook his head. “Revealing Nick’s identity as the Demon isn’t going to help anything either. It will merely hasten panic and disorder.” He leaned forward. “Right now, we know nothing more than something is aiming for us. We’ve got at least four Grimms currently out on assignment, all of whom are due back within the week. Not to mention Angelis is pretty sure she has a lead on that convoy we keep hearing about, with the Blutbaden and Balam guarding it.”

“Bringing it to us or diverting it away?” Jarold asked.

“It depends on the goals of the convoy,” Nick said as he leaned back, turning slightly into Sean. “We should hear from her within the next 24 hours. Ralen is manning the board, so as soon as she knows, we’ll know.”

“She took Feralas with her, did she not?” Frank asked. “Why?”

“If she has to infiltrate the convoy to find out their intentions, having Feralas with her with help convince them she means no harm.” Nick began.

“For who, excluding us of course, has ever heard of a wesen, particularly a Blutbad, traveling with a Grimm?” Sean drawled, causing agreement. “For right now, there is not much we can do about either the convoy or what is coming for us. We’ll wait for our wayward Grimms to return home and for Angelis and Feralas to contact us.”

“All we can do right now,” Jarold mused. “Anything else we need to discuss?”

“Oh, before I forget,” started Rosalee. “Roddy Geiger is having problems with some jagerbar teens.” She met Frank’s eyes. “He named Barry.”

Frank groaned while Nick snickered, leaning more into Sean who eyed him with amusement.

“I take it you know what it’s about then?” Hank asked, eyeing Nick and Sean with his own amusement. There were bets flying around the city on those two and he had his own placed.

“Jagerbar dating methods and Reinigen dating methods do not mix well,” Nick offered, causing stifled laughter.

“Ah,” Rosalee said with a soft laugh. “Would you like me to explain it to Roddy?” She offered.

“Probably be best, I still scare him,” Nick said through a yawn.

“And he’ll run if I go near,” Frank said.

Rosalee nodded and the meeting broke up, Frank and Sean both helping Nick up and the Grimm swayed into Sean as he yawned again.

“Come on Grimm of Sanctuary, back to your home.” Sean drawled, slipping an arm around Nick’s waist and leading him out of the room and towards the building’s exit.

Nick eyed him sleepily. “I will bite you.”

“Promises, promises,” Sean murmured as he led the sleepy Grimm out of the building and towards his car. He’d take Nick home tonight.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would begin his plans. Whatever was coming for them, whatever was aiming itself toward Sanctuary, would have to go through him.

He refused to see their hard work fail.

***

“Make your plans my brother. Make your plans and watch them fail,” Eric Renard mused as he looked out his window, eyes straight towards the sky as behind him on the crystal ball, the still image of Sean was seen. “Did you really think you were going to escape from us? There is no one to protect you now brother.”

He turned and met the eyes of the Reapers. “Go. Do not return without his head.” He grinned ferally. “His death will show the wesen what happens to those who disobey the Seven Houses.”

***

She turned, Grimm instincts screaming at her.

She narrowed her eyes as she focused on the east, towards Europe.

She needed to return to Sanctuary. She knew that as well as she knew her name.

She also knew she needed the Blutbad in the convoy with her. That she knew in her bones, deep in her soul.

The Blutbad would be vital. He would mean the difference between life and death.

She hoped he knew this.

***

Stopping, Monroe stood and faced the west, towards the Pacific Ocean.

“Monroe?” Veronica asked.

He shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

She narrowed her eyes. “I doubt that.” She looked at him when he started to protest. “I know you Monroe. It’s never nothing.”

“As I don’t know what it is yet, it is nothing.” He replied before walking away, ending the conversation.

He didn’t know why, but he knew the next couple days were going to be interesting…and terrifying.

He just wished he knew why he needed to go west and now.

**Author's Note:**

> Blutbad: German for Blood Bath. Wolves. the Big Bad Wolf of legend.
> 
> Balam: Yucatan for Jaguar. Jaguar-like wesen.
> 
> Grimm: Men and women with the ability to see wesen in their natural form. Hunters, normally killed all wesen in the show until Nick awoke with the death of his aunt, Marie Kessler.
> 
> Damonfeuer: Fire breathing serpent-like wesen. Where myths of dragons come from.
> 
> Hundjager: Hunting dog like wesen. Vicious and relentless.
> 
> Lowen: Lion-like wesen. Tend to run illegal and/or immoral fighting clubs.
> 
> Jagerbar: Bear-like wesen.
> 
> Reinigen: Rat-like wesen.
> 
> Reapers: Wesen who dedicate their lives to killing all Grimms.


End file.
